Inuyasha's dughter
by AlchemyFreak
Summary: Inuyasha has a duaghter...she has some kind of duty! find out what will happen!
1. I cought him with another girl!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the mangas but I do own this story

Pairings: InuKags SonMir SessRin

* * *

"MOVE!" a young brown hair girl yelled as she slammed her bedroom door behind her. She pressed her ear against the door to make sure no one was there. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked in the mirror. An angry expression was starring back at her.

"Keira!" A silvered hair hanyou said as he knocked on the door. A raved haired girl stood behind him. She looked worried. The silvered hair hanyou walked away, and the raven haired girl followed.

"What's gotten into her?" A small kit asked jumping up into the girls arms. " Im not sure Shippou.."With that he jumped down and knocked on the door. "Keira open up I want to talk to you!"

"Go away!"Keira yelled, voice breaking. She wiped a tear and walked towards the window. Slowly she slid it open and sat on the roof. Keira starred out into space, collecting her thoughts. _Why me? What did I do to make him mad? Or was he just using me?_ Keira jumped as a hand was place on her shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me what going on?" The hanyou said as he sat next to her on the roof. A growl escaped her lips. "Don't growl at me...And why do you always have your hood up?" He said pulling down the hood revealing green eyes, like the color of marbles. They shone in the afternoon light as they sky was filled with golden and pink colors.

"Well, I caught Lee with another girl...I asked him what was going on, and he said he didn't want me he didn't need me he just liked the way I walked, and the way I talked. He also said that I was old news and needed someone who was more feminine. I broke his nose...and now everyone at school thinks im like some kind of freak because I broke 'royalty's' nose..." Keira said turning her head so she wouldn't have to face her father.

* * *

"Hojo-san!" Kagome said faking a smile."Please, come in." Kagome looked at Shippou. He shrugged and walked away. Following Hojo came a young boy who was hold a bloody paper towel up to his nose. "Kagome, I understand that you have a daughter Karen right?"

"Keira." Kagome corrected she nodded for him to continue."Yes, well today your daughter Keira broke my son's nose." Hojo beckoned for his son to face Kagome. "I don't understand why she would do such a thing." Kagome looked at Shippou who was sitting on the floor playing with Haku.

"What's _he_ doing here?"Inuyasha growled. Keira followed him down stairs. She almost chocked on her own on her own spit as she saw Lee standing in her living room. Keira starred at him with cold glare. "What want a broken leg to?" Keira snapped then glanced at each of her parents to see if they were bother by her comment.

* * *

Sorry had to end here

If you have any ideas about anything I should put into my story feel more then welcome to tell me!


	2. Is it time?

"No wonder why she so aggressive and rude.. Look who she takes after. Lee, I don understand why you would date Such a person." Hojo said . He crossed his arms and looked around the house. Lee looked to the ground in embarrassment and fear. _Wanna run that by me again? _Keira thought raising a brow. _How could someone talk to my dad like that. Don't they know what's at stake_. Keira thought to herself. She looked at her dad as if she could read what he was going to say next.

"Well, if I knew he was _your_ son I would have never even let her look at him." Inuyasha smirked as a smile emerged on his face. He had his 'this is going to be a great fight' look. When he smiled you could see his fangs.

"Hojo, I think its best if you go.." Kagome said giving inuyasha a look. "Im sorry about Lee...I'll

talk to Keira." As Kagome slowly shut the door Keira managed to slip out "Better tell Tracy to watch her throat while she sleeps." It was low enough to be heard by her father.

"Keira what is going on that we don't know about?" Kagome demanded. She beckoned for Keira to sit on the couch. Knowing she couldn't refuse she sat and pulled off her black baseball cap. On the top of her head was cat-like ears similar to her father's. Keira told the same story she told her father.

Kagome nodded. "Do you think its time? You know tell her what she has to do?" Kagome had a worried look in here chocolate hues. Keira's ears perked up."What do I have to do? Tell me!" Her eyes darted from one parent to another.

"I think its time..." Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome. He wrapped an arm around her waist. Kagome had both hands in her laps. Kagome sighed, tried to search for the right way to tell her. Inuyasha starred at Kagome waiting fir her to start. "Well Keira–"

"IM BACK FROM PRESCHOOL!" A small girl about the age of 4 stepped into the house with a large smile on her face. Behind her was a tall man with black hair and violet eyes, and girl who had chocolate hair with matching hues. "Hehe look its Haku!" And the small girl went chasing after the dog. Soon enough the door ran outside through the doggie door and the girl ran full force into the sliding glass door. She went 4 feet before she hit the ground. "IM OKAY!" She said rubbing her forehead. Then came the tears.

Keira could help but bursting out into laugher. Kagome giggled, "Let me get some ice, Sango..." She got up and walked to the Kitchen. "Well, if you need me I'll be in my room.." Keira stood up and walked into her room. She placed the black hat onto her bed and turned on her stereo.

"I do not wa-wa-wa-wa-want you  
I do not nee-nee-nee-nee-need you  
I just like the way you walk  
The way you move  
The way you talk  
Oh yeah

And I can't let go  
Infatuation's got a hold on meA midnight flight to insecurity  
And I can't let go  
And she's making me lose my grip on reality  
Infa-fa-fatuation

Keira sprawled across her bed and listen to the music. "Wow that cheep idioit Lee used prozzak lyrics... something has got to be wrong with him..." Keira giggled and starred up and the ceiling

* * *

Sorry Nina had to burst in and ruin the moment... I guess you'll have to read the next chapter tp find out what she has to do! 


	3. Your Duty

"Keira.." Kagome said quietly as she softly taped on the door."I need to talk to you...Its about your future." Kagome slowly pushed the door open to see that Keira was curled up in her bed asleep. "She takes after Inuyasha." The small kit stated as he crawled behind Kagome. "Let her rest. We will tell her as soon as she wakes up." Kagome shut the door and walked downstairs.

* * *

Keira yawned. She slowly walked downstairs. To her surprise she noticed both her parents sitting on the couch, calming not making much small talk. "Am I in trouble?" The tone in her voice was scarred. She also noticed Miroku, Sango, Nina, and to her surprised Kohaku . _I cant be in trouble if they're her, my parents would never yell at me in front of guest. Hmmm why are they looking at me like that._

"Keira, We need to tell you something important, Its about your future." Inuyasha stood up and lead her to the couch. "My future?" Keira asked puzzled. She cocked her head to the side. "Yes you are one of the 'five'. You have to live up to your duty. As well as avenge your Uncle Sesshomaru's death." Inuyasha opened a narrow, skinny box. Inside laid Tokijin and in another Tenseiga .

To shocked from the first words out of her fathers mouth all Keira could manage to get was a "Huh?" Soon he brain started to process the information her father was telling her."What do you mean one of the five? When did he die? What is my duty as one of the 5? Why am I now part of a math equation? And do I have to do it?" Keira flooded her father with question.

"There are five people in this world that have the ability to transform into a human, demon, and half demon. Also have the ability to heal and paralyze(fancy!). You may not have realized or discovered this yet but its about time. Your Uncle died a few weeks ago and it is your job to avenge his death, you are the only one with the right powers. You are not a math equation. And yes you have to do it." Inuyasha handed her the swords.

"Okay, I understand. But how am I to do all this isn't the feudal era were you can go around slaughtering people, They'll think im some kind of mass murderer!" Keira looked at her Father in all seriousness. She surely was lost. Keira sat backdown and ran her finger across the surface of Tokijin.

"You see, your not going to be in this era. Your going to be in the Feudal Era. This may sound strange but that's were your going to be spending your summer. Kohaku will be your accomplice. He also has to like up to his name as a Demon Exterminator." Inuyasha said

"Believe it or not but I was a demon Exterminator.Sango said walking out of the kitchen. She looked at her watch. " Oh, Miroku and I must go. We will be late for our Dinner." Sango siad and grabbed Miroku by the arm. She flew out the door leaving Kohaku in all akwardness.

"Isnt summer like tommrow?" Keira asked. She almost giggled at Kohakua's shyness. She looked at her mom and dad who awsnered with a nod. "And how im i suppose to get there?" Keira said in disbelief. She was stll in shock but yet excited about the fact she could roam around an eintire summer without her parents. Not saying she hated her parents, but simply thought it would be nice to be without them for a while. 

Her parents explained to her about how she would go down the well and how it was dangourus and to pay extra attention. Keira went upstairs and put all the things she needed on her bed. She glanced at the clock. _3:30? Wow i think i should do something.. Hmmm mabey i'll got to the mall... Oh and that Kohaku can come to i guess._

* * *

sorry i havent updated in a while my borther would'nt let me use his computer...But i finnaly got mines fixed!

please read a review!

And i like to thank my reviewers:

Alexa

Syannka101

Inume-blue

I love you guys and thaks for the lovely comments!


	4. The fight

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have writers block...

* * *

"Dad, I'm going to go to the mall or something like that..." Keira said while sitting on the couch placing a black hat on her head. She hasn't quite exactly discovered how her powers work. Keira put on her shoe and walked into the kitchen were her mother and father were sitting and talking.

"Okay Keira, but people know who you are, so take Kohaku with you, he will make sure you don't get into harms way."(Inuyasha sounding smart...way to ooc) He looked up at her. Kohaku came into the kitchen at the sound of his name." I head my name, is there anything you would like me to do?" Kohaku asked in a quite tone. He looked over at Inuyasha. "Yes, i need you to take Keira to were it is she'd like to go and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Inuyasha stood up and left the kitchen.

"Yes Sir." Kohaku said. He looked over at Keira. "Were would you like to go Miss. Takashi?" He asked following her to the door. He held it open for her. As they reached the side walk Keira held out her hand and stopped Kohaku dead in his tracks. "Save me to formalities, just call me Keira." She turned around and continued down the side walk. "Yes Ma'am." He said following her. Keira glared at him. "Oh, sorry" He said.

"Aren't you the boy who broke Lee's nose?" A girl sitting on the bench. She was one of Tracy's friends. _I bet Lee and his gang are not to far from here. _Kohaku was about 3 feet in front of Keira. He had stopped when he heard her stop.

"Depends who's asking." Keira smirked. She looked up to reveal her girlish features. She spotted Tracy and Lee walking towards them. Lee was all over. Tracy was giggling as Lee nibbled at her ear. "Oh, look Lee! Its little miss I'm a guy! See Lee unlike my grandma whop was the prettiest geisha in the 1940's and my mom was on 20 different magazine covers in Japan and the U.S!" Tracy flipped her hair. She almost tripped over the small glass shards that covered the floor from a recent car accident.

"That wonderful, Tracy but what happened? Did fat and ugly take a shit in your gene pool when you were born!" Keira said in a fake confused voice. She smirked. Tracy's eyes glared at her. Keira felt someone tap her on her shoulder. Kohaku was watching Tracy and Lee. Keira turned around and to her surprise she was punch in the cheek and knocked unconscious. She hit the floor with a loud BANG!

Kohaku turned around. All the guys where crowding around him. He fought them off and picked Keira up bridal style and carried her home. Kohaku knocked on the door because he couldn't open it for Keira was in his arms. There was no one home. Kohaku managed to get the door open. He saw a note lying on the coffee table. It read. "Keira, Your father and I had gone out to get some food. We will be back around 5 Shippo is with us." Kohaku brought her to her bed and gently laid her down on her bed. He searched for tweezers and pulled out the small glass shards out of her right cheek. He cleaned up the blood and sat on the desk and waited for her to wake up, but Kohaku fell asleep at the desk.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the house and noticed that it was quiet. Inuyasha and Kagome headed towards Keira's room. Kagome gasped. "What happened!" She said studding the blood on Kohaku's shirt from carrying Keira and the blood on Keira's shirt from the glass. Kohaku slowly woke up. "What happened Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked firmly. Kohaku told the story and they all left the room but Keira who was still asleep.

* * *

Sorry my chapters are really short. I've finally got this chapter up.m I had to delete the other story because i wasnt liking the way it was comming out. I might fix it up and put it back up. I also have great idea for another story! Please review! 


	5. AN

**A/N**

**Sorry guys...I havent updated this story...I dont know what to do for the next chapter...I have writers block...The kid where you constantly hit your head on the keyboard...Yeah its terrible...**

**Anyways guys! Im begging you! -gets down on knees and begs- PLEASE GIVE ME SOME TYPE OF IDEA!**


End file.
